In the related art, there is known an image removal apparatus which removes an image on a sheet which is formed using color erasable toner, so as to reuse the sheet when forming a subsequent image. With the color erasable toner, color erasing is performed such that the connection between a pigment and a color former in the toner is lost by heating the toner. In an image forming apparatus in the related art, for example, it is necessary to heat the sheet at 120° C. to 150° C. for color erasing of a toner image.